Forbidden Secrets
by Keiraluvsdeidara
Summary: a female nobody who is connected with Organization XIII is in love with Sora. Only they have never met. She has only watched him from a far. This girl will go to great lengths to prove no only that nobodies can love, but that she loves Sora.


"Hey Zexion." I hear a voice say. It was Demyx. He was another member of the organization. Zexion looked up from his book and stared at the boy with the mullet mohawk combo. I was watching a television program about teenagers getting pregnant. Since I was sitting close to Zexion I could here him mumble something about sex as he got up and left the couch he sat on. Which sort of made me giggle.

"Bye Xaky." I laughed a little and moved some of my purple hair out of my face. Let me introduce myself. My name is Xaky. It is pronounced like the named Zacky. I am the nobody of a girl named Kay. I don't know much about who I was before I became a nobody, but I guess Kay was friends with Ienzo which is probably why I am closest to Zexion out of anyone in the Organization. I am not a member of the Organization. I just live in the Castle That Never Was or Castle Oblivion, depending on where they need me. I travel worlds and control nobodies. so I pretty much am in the Organization without actually being labeled 'Number whatever' I am simply Xaky. I make explosions that is how I fight. Not like anyone here lets me fight everytime I get a mission Axel, Zexion, or even Demyx fights it for me.

There are a good amount of homosexual relations in the Organization Axel and Roxas, Demyx and Zexion, Marluxia and Vexen, and I'm pretty sure Saix and Xemnas but I wouldn't put munny on it. Marly likes me he even told me. But I am not so sure I like him that way. I mean it's Marluxia the boy is more of a girl than me. He looks at me when he is supposed to be looking at Vexen.

"Hey girl." I felt warm hands over my eyes signaling that it was Axel one of my friends.

"Hey Axel." I said. He walked in front of me and flopped on the couch that Zexion and just finished occupying. Axel's face was almost sad. I didn't believe that nobodies couldn't feel emotion, I saw it as a lie. This moment didn't hurt my argument. "Axel what's wrong?" I rose to my knees and motioned my way over to him.

"He's gone." was all he said. A single tear fell from his eye. I took my hand and moved it to his chest. This sign of emotion meant there had to be a heart, right? But, there was no beat, no thumping, no sign of life.

"Roxas?" I also felt a tear down my face but not for Roxas. For Axel. He loved the blonde haired boy. What number was he again? That's right 13.

"He left saying no one would miss him. Death to all traitors, Xaky. Either he joins back or we have to kill him." I placed my head on his chest. I let out a sigh and said I was sorry. Actually I wasn't you know 'cause of the lacking emotions thing, Axel knew it but understood.

I got up leaving Axel on the couch. I walked to the kitchen and saw Luxord. The Englishman was making something. I smiled at him and walked by without saying anything. I don't talk to many people. I am not sure why. I would ask Zexion, but lets just say I am not as smart as he is.

I walked up the the white room that I called my own space. I grabbed a book off of the book case that was one that was not given to me from Zexion, which means it was one of the few I understood. 'Twilight' was the name of it. I had read it numerous times loving it a little more each time it was read. I followed the story line and got so involved in the plot it was almost like I was the main character Bella Swan. She remined me of myself. Clumsy, awkward, and in love with someone I shouldn't be. That is right I will say it. I love Sora. the keyblade master. I know Zexion would say that it isn't 'love' because I have no emotion being a nobody therefore I cannot love.

But, I do, I love him. I love him so much since I saw him in Castle Oblivion. and soon my love will wake up from his slumber and we will meet. The only problem how do I hide being in affiliation with the Organization. I mean the clothes will be a problem. I can't tell anyone my problem I would be killed. There is always Namine. She will help me. Hopefully. I mean I would consider her a friend.

Well, it is time to ask her. I get up and move to her room slowly. I here moaning coming from Zexy's room. I blush knowing what is going on in there. This makes me speed up and I remember the whole 'I can make a portal thing.' I made the portal and traveled to Namine's room and ran to her.

"Nami, Nami, Nami" I whispered yelled I hoping she would hear me without anyone else hearing me.

"Xaky!" so much for being quiet. She straight up yelled my name.

"Can you use your witch powers to make me clothes like the outside wear?" I asked her holding the sleeves of my cloak

She just nodded and started to do her magic. She took her sketch pad and I guess drew my new outfit telling me it was in my room. I hugged her and kissed her cheek and ported to my room via dark spooky portal. There on my bed was a purple outfit. The hooded shirt was white with purple stitching. and the skirt was white with purple lace like decorations. I tried it on and actually felt normal.

I must not have heard the knock on the door because all I heard was a voice say "Xaky! wait until I tell Superior of this one."

Finished with Chapter one. Tell me what you think.


End file.
